


A Day For Our Valentine

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolates, Dates, FFXV Valentine's Exchange, Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Having next to no healthy relationships while growing up, Prompto found celebrations such as Valentine's pretty hard. His best friend shows up at his door and of course, Prompto just has to be spoiled. After all, this is the first time he's spending Valentine's Day in a relationship.





	A Day For Our Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatum/gifts).



> For @Hipdads on Twitter  
> Apologies for my tardiness!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it!  
> Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day!

**_Valentine’s Day._**  
That holiday everyone but Prompto got to share with their special someone. Okay, yeah, the sessions he spent with Noct just lazing around, playing videogames and reading comics were cool. Like he didn’t enjoy those. It was just… hard. With no healthy platonic and familial relationships growing up, Prompto struggled with people more than he felt he should have. So ending up with his first partner was actually quite a shock.

Speaking of, said first partner just texted him to open the front door. Though confused, Prompto texted back a ‘sure thing bud’ and rushed to his front door. He wasn’t expecting visitors, never had on Valentines’, and Noctis certainly never showed up unannounced. Yet there he was, standing at Prompto’s front door.

“H-hey, Prom.” Noctis’ eyes flickered down and—it was so painfully obvious that he was hiding something behind his back, Prompto decided to keep up the ruse and lean against his doorframe.

“Hey, Noct. How come you didn’t text?”

“I did,” the prince smirked and met Prompto’s gaze, tilting his head back at an angle. “Plus it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m your boyfriend, you egg. So, I, uh… I got you these.” He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

Oh.

_Oh._

That was so sweet.

Prompto took the bouquet and hid his blush behind it. “Th-thank you,” he squeaked. Noctis laughed, gently pushing the hands holding the flowers down so he could lean in and press a small kiss on the other’s cheek.

“I wish I could stay longer, Prom, but Cor’ll have my head if I’m not attending my duties today. I’ll be free tonight though, promise.” His eyes flickered down briefly. “Nice jammies, by the way.”

Looking down at himself, Prompto squawked at seeing he had forgotten to change before answering the door. Good thing it was just Noctis though. Anyone else and he would have mentally died. Actually, that was a lie, there was at least one other person he wouldn’t mind seeing him in his chocobo pyjamas and it just so happened that said person had asked him out to a little café later that day. It was a shame Noctis couldn’t go, what with his schedule and his peanut allergy.

“Anyway, I’d better go now.” Noctis gave him another little peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Chocobo.”

“Y-yeah! See you, Fish boy!”

Sighing, he closed the door as Noctis left and filled a vase with water to place the bouquet in, then plodded back to his room to change. After all, he was going on a cute milkshake date with the best-looking advisor in the entirety of Lucis. It wouldn’t do good if he were to turn up looking all scruffy beside Ignis. He had to make an effort, at least. Oh right, it wasn’t mentioned he had another boyfriend, was it?

It wasn’t long before he was dressed in a long tee, ripped jeans, converse, long coat, and scarf. It was perfect date material, right? Twiddling his thumbs, Prompto waited in the living room for the text telling him Ignis was outside. Oh gods, why was he so nervous about this?! It was just a milkshake date he was going on. Oh no, his palms were sweaty… knees weak, arms spaghetti. _Get it together, Prompto._

The ring of the bell knocked Prompto out of his stupor and he climbed over his mound of nerves to open the door for Ignis. Well, he didn’t feel over-dressed, at least. Ignis wore a peacoat, scarf, intact jeans and a pair of smart shoes. Prompto couldn’t see his shirt so he assumed it was nice as well. Of course it was, why wouldn’t it be?

Stepping out of the house, Prompto’s face fell and he turned to rush back in. “I forgot my wallet! Hold on, Iggy! I’ll be right ba-!“ A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned his head. “What? No, Iggy, I-“

“It’s all right, Prompto,” Ignis assured, gently guiding him away from the house and locking the door himself. “Think of it as a gift from me. My treat.” He smiled warmly and—oh Six, how could Ignis be so good to such a plebe as Prompto? He was led into the passenger’s seat and Ignis drove them towards the city centre. After a few minutes of driving, Prompto realised where they were going.

“Ignis, no,” he suddenly said. “You don’t have to do this for me.” He was being taken to the place he had expressed interest in going to but couldn’t afford. _No, Ignis, stop._

“Nonsense. It is Valentine’s Day, after all. You deserve to go there at least once.”

Prompto’s cheeks heated up. Two good things in one day. How did he end up with such loving boyfriends?

Sitting at their table, Prompto stared at the menu, trying to envision all the different milkshakes the café had to offer. They all sounded too delicious! Of course, if he had one with peanut butter in it, he would need to clear his mouth of any trace of the substance if he even wanted to think about kissing Noct that night. Unless he wanted to kill him, of course. Which he didn’t. Why would he want that? Don’t question him.

Finally deciding on a delicious-sounding Neapolitan milkshake, Ignis ordered the same drink for them both. But Prompto was confused. Ignis didn’t even look at the menu. Or did he do it over his shoulder? Ugh, don’t overthink this, Prompto. But still… “You sure you want that, Iggy?”

“Of course. You have experienced foods that I enjoy so I believe it fair for me to experience foods you enjoy, yes?”

Ignis needed to stop being this smooth with Prompto. He was going to die of diabetes faster because of him. Forget all the sugary things he eats with – or without – Noct. ‘Here lies Prompto Argentum, he died as he lived, full of sugary sweets and emotion.’

The drinks arrived and they left the shop to sit in the park nearby, a place frequented by the young photographer due to its captivating and breath-taking view. They sat quietly on a bench, side by side and drinking their milkshakes. It was nice. Just a quiet afternoon to themselves. Gods, Prompto was being spoiled today. He savoured every last drop of his cold beverage until the very end. That was when Ignis offered to bring him back home.

Of course, it didn’t take long for them to arrive back and Prompto left Ignis with a peck on the cheek before darting inside his house to relax for the last few hours before he would head over to Noctis’ place for their sleepover. No, they weren’t too old for that. Shush.

After eating a small dinner, the blond lost track of time, just lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Phone buzzing, he checked the notification but his attention was drawn to the large 18:46 in the upper section of the screen. _Shit_. He was going to be late.

Propelling himself off his bed, Prompto landed in from of the dresser and pulled out some clothes he could wear. He was so glad he packed his pyjamas the night before. Running around the house, he started adding everything else he needed into his bag: toothbrush, toothpaste, hair prod- no, wait, he and Noct used the same products. Keep it together, Argentum!

As soon as everything was packed, the doorbell rang. Not expecting a visitor, Prompto was very cautious. Good thing Noctis gave him access to the Armiger not too long ago or the blond would be crapping himself. Steadily, he opened the door, fingers ready to summon the closest thing to him – which hopefully wasn’t Noct’s fishing rod – only to see Gladiolus standing outside. Visibly relaxing, Prompto opened the door all the way. “Hey, Gladio. What brings you here?”

Without missing a beat, Gladio answered, “Princess asked me to come over and pick you up ‘cause I’m obviously a chauffeur. Anyway,” he pulled a hand out from behind his back, “these are for you.”

Prompto took the elegantly wrapped heart-shaped box from Gladio’s hand and- was that what he thought it was?? Widened violet eyes flickered between the box and the intense ambers before him. He couldn’t accept this, could he? But it is a gift so… “Gladio… are you sure…?”

“’Course I’m sure. I caught you eyein’ them up and decided t’spoil ya.” He gave the younger a gentle punch to the shoulder and stepped to the side, a small gesture to usher Prompto towards the car. Taking the hint, Prompto grabbed his keys, locked the door and followed Gladiolus to the car. “Gonna be a cold night, so I kept the seats warm.” The blond could feel it as soon as he sank into the passenger seat, the heat engulfing him in such comfort, he could just fall asleep there and then. Maybe he could just rest his eyes a little?

His eyes weren’t even closed for a second before Gladio was speaking to him and gently shaking his shoulder. What the hell? He just got into the car! Pulling his eyes open, Prompto blinked away the fatigue and stared up at his third boyfriend with a look that suggested he wasn’t entirely happy with the situation. The older man laughed, much to his frustration. “We’re here, Prom.”

_Oh._

Okay, yeah, that was weird.

Stretching out in the confined space, Prompto pushed himself out of the car and headed into the apartment complex, the sound of Gladio’s footsteps following after locking the car. They entered the elevator after calling it and Prompto took the honour of selecting Noct’s floor. He was so excited for movie night that practically zoomed down the hall once they arrived at their destination. Naturally, he used the key card Noctis issued him soon after he got the apartment to unlock the door. Of course, Noctis was there in a flash and guiding him towards the bathroom to get changed.

When he emerged, Prompto was dressed in his chocobo onesie he got from Ignis for his birthday, accompanied by fluffy orange socks. He was the perfect chocobo. Dumping his bag of clothes by the coat rack, the blond joined his friends at the table for their dinner of

“Green soup curry?” Prompto asked in clarification as his head snapped up. That was one of his favourite dishes. He really was being spoiled, huh?

“Of course.” Ignis nodded. “And I also tried to recreate that milkshake we had this afternoon,” he added while carrying over two glasses, followed by Noctis with another two. Prompto couldn’t help himself as soon as the glasses were placed. He grabbed his and had to have a sip. His face lit up at the taste and he had to physically pull himself away from the straw before he drank it all. “I’m glad you like it, Prompto. Though nothing can beat going to a real café and ordering from there, I’m sure this will do. Especially in His Highness’ case.” Noctis rubbed his arm in a mock of being jabbed.

Prompto did his best to not wolf down his curry once Gladio came back from getting changed. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the food and the milkshake as much as Prompto did. The blond turned his attention to Gladio as they all started finishing their meals. “Hey, big guy? Is it chill if I share the chocolates while we watch the movie?”

The older man gave Prompto a look as he scooped up some curry. Swallowing, he said, “Course it is, ya didn’t even have to ask.” He ruffled Prompto’s hair before finishing off the rest of his dish. “Jus’ let me lie down first so I can get comfy.”

With a smile, Prompto raised his hands in mock surrender and thanked his oldest boyfriend. He finished his drink and waited for the others before picking up his chocolates, plodding into Noctis’ room, and sitting on the edge of the bed. There was no way he was going to make it through the movie. But he could try.

Eventually, everyone filed into the bedroom and the film was started up; Prompto and Noctis in between Ignis and Gladio, all crammed into Noctis’ double bed as they munched away on chocolate. Eyelids drooping, the blond felt a tender kiss in his hair and a small smile grew on his lips.

“Go to sleep if you’re that tired, you egg.”

Giving in, Prompto drifted to sleep with a small slew of ‘I love you’s and ‘night night’s. Prompto Argentum loved spending Valentine’s with his loved ones. Because really, who could ask for better boyfriends than the Prince of Lucis and his entourage?

**Author's Note:**

> Neapolitan milkshake sounds amazing, lbr.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention. The egg thing is a reference to my two friends who are dating. She calls him egg and chicken. They're so dorky so I just had to reference them.  
>  ~~Hi, you two!~~


End file.
